The Crossfire
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: A take on what happens after Nate confronts Chuck, and how blair deals with it. B/C, N/S/D, and possibly N/J.
1. The Crossfire

The Crossfire

(_Spotted B involved in a fight between Chuck and Nate_.)

Blair rushed out of the school to see Chuck being by punched by Nate, and he sees Blair causing him to lose his balance.

Blair: What are you doing Nate?

Nate: How could you?

Blair: You told him?

Chuck: Honestly Blair.

Nate: Why?

Chuck: Listen, Nate….. Nate come on.

Blair stares at him, and finally leans forward to smack him in a fit of anger which totally turned Nate on. He wanted Blair so much, but losing Nate's friendship was something he could not bare with.

( _Could Chuck really have a heart? and what about B?_ )

Blair: This is a page out of cruel intentions.

Chuck: Like you didn't enjoy it.

He pulls her into his body in return Blair tries to push him, but Chuck leans in kissing her. Her knees buckle under on impact, and she realized that things he really changed.

Nate was rushing back into the school when he bumped into Jenny again, but she refused to even look at him.

(_Spotted Nate Archibald getting to know Jenny Humphrey, and boy do they look good together_.)

Nate: Jenny look at me.

Jenny: Blair is going to kill me.

Nate: Jenny don't worry.

Nate: Can I walk you to class?

Jenny: Yeah I guess.

She blushes, but stops instantly when Blair appears in the building with an evil glare. Chuck appears behind her, but stops when he notices Nate's expression at his appearance.

Nate: Come on Jenny.

Jenny: Ok, I guess.

Blair: Jenny did you tell Nate?

(I_ knew it would not be long before B is back to her old ways, and old happen die hard_.)

Nate: Don't answer her Jenny.

Chuck: Yeah did Jenny?

Blair: Shut up Chuck.

Chuck: Listen woman.

Blair: Yeah, Yeah, no one talks to Chuck Bass like that.

Suddenly Blair jumps, and Chuck peeves as Dan interrupts them.

Dan: I know you are not bothering my sister, am I right?

Blair: No, I just want a straight answer.

Serena: I am sure you would Blair:

Blair: Oh! Serena lovely to see yah.

(Jenny Humphrey is finally learning to work the social latter, but can she really handle Queen B?)

Jenny: Actually, yeah I though he should know.

Jenny confidently blurted out as she noticed some of the girl from their group watching them. Blair fumed as she watched that little conniving social climber try to move up the social later on my account. Nate smiled as he walked up the stares congratulating Jenny on her victorious battle with Blair. Dan followed by Serena brushed passed Blair, and Nate.

Dan: Well, I guess this goodbye.

Serena: Anyway, I call you later Blair.

This is my first attempt at a Gossip Girl fanfic.


	2. Truth Can Only Get You So Far

Truth can only get you so far

(What are Blair and Chuck planning now? Are you that surprised to seem plotting revenge? I'm not, then again I not only love gossip, but also love drama.)

Chuck smiles as Blair plans for revenge are interrupted by her cell.

Blair: Its gossip girl.

Chuck: Like clock work.

They scroll the gossip blog, but the headline was where the interest peaked them both.

"Nate Archibald's wild night with freshman Jenny Humphrey." Chuck smiled instantly ticking Blair off, she hits him, and then throws her cell in a fit of anger.

(Does Nate Archibald really have feelings for this social climber? I wonder what lonelyboy thinks of this, and how will he react?)

(Spotted S cornering Nate in the school)

Serena: What is this?

Nate: What are you talking about?

She points to her cell which currently featuring Nate's best gossip blog yet, and he sighed. Serena stares at him waiting for answer unaware of Blair standing behind her.

She snatches it out of Serena's hand as she pushes her away past her, and faces Nate in a typical Blair fashion.

(What is Blair planning now? Can Nate and Jenny really take on Blair Wordolf? By the way let me remind you of an old saying what goes up, must come down.)

Blair: Nate, I know this is not true.

Nate: What do you care?

Blair: Nate, we have been through much worst then this.

Nate: I just need someone to talk too.

Blair: First you were all over Serena, and now Jenny.

Serena: I thought that was all in the past.

Blair: Not anymore.

Serena: Blair, you are out of control.

Nate: Leave Serena, and Jenny out of this.

Serena: Jenny is going down.

(Looks like Blair is back to her old self, but wait Nate does not seem worried. Well, well look who is joining the party, none other then Chuck Bass.)

Chuck: What did I miss?

Serena: Nothing that scum like you would thrive on.

Chuck: On the contrary I think I would.

Blair: Really, must you be so annoying?

(Archibald on the run, but can he hide from Blair forever? You see when the Queen B has sites on her prey, she never lets them get away, and I would not have it any other way,)

(Awkward, Archibald runs into the other Humphrey. Is a showdown about to brew? You know how I thrive on scandal, don't you just love it?)


	3. Payback is a bitch

Pay back is a bitch

(Chuck snickers as Blair dials a random number on the phone)

Blair: Hello, is this Jake?

Jake: Yes, this is.

Blair: Well, Katie was having a make out session with Chuck Bass this morning.

Jake: What?

(I knew she was up to no good, and now Chuck steps up to play..)

Chuck: I'm Chuck, and I was screwing your girlfriend.

Blair: How evil of you?

Chuck: All apart of the Bass charm.

Blair's cell rings with the newest blog message.

(Hi Upper East Siders I've got the official gossip from life in the rich, and fabulous lane.

Katie wannabe Queen B has been sited in an all out argument with her boyfriend.)

(Spotted Serena kissing Dan )

Serena: I love you.

Dan: Yeah, I love you too.

(In comes Nate, but does he have the nerve to approach lonelyboy?)

Dan: Hi, Nate.

Nate: Dan, Serena.

Serena: Want to join us for launch?

Nate: I don't want to intrude.

Serena: No, you won't be.

Jenny: There you are Nate.

(Dan eyes popped open he glares at Nate.)

Jenny: Its fine Dan.

Serena: Yeah, Don't worry.

(Blair popps out through the cracks of the school, Can she really out do herself this time? Remember its not what you do that counts, it's the effect that come forth from it that matter.)

Blair: Well, Serena, Nate, Dan…. Jenny.

Serena: What do you want?

Blair: Nate lets go.

Nate: Nah, its ok.

(Did he really just turned down the Queen B? Serena and Blair together again, but not in the good way at all. I have mentioned it before the two female titans are at it again, and this time ww11 is about to break out.)

(Btw a lesson for all words can be the most deadliest weapon when used correctly, and I think Blair has mastered that art. Xoxo Gossip Girl)


	4. The Betrayal

Betrayal

(Hello Upper East Siders Gossip Girl calling, and letting you into the most deliciously scandalous lives of the most elite. Word has it that after a serious of dominated battles Blair found herself in between sword and a rock Serena Vander Woodsen her best friend stood in her way. While Chuck taunted Dan, but who else but Nate to come to the rescue.)

(S and B power struggle it's all the makings of a revolutionary battle.)

Serena: Don't do this Blair.

Blair: Why not S? Are you trying to spoil my fun?

(Uh-oh looks like B is getting pretty sassy, but could feud be back on?)

Serena: Its childish, and Blair everyone fears you anyone.

Blair: Serena, everyone used to fear but now I am given them a reason to again.

(Blair's attention is distracted to a scream coming from Chuck as he is punched by

Nate, and Dan. Wait! Is this the beginning of an all out war? Only time will tell, but I can

tell you this Gossip Girl will always be their to provide you with info.)

Blair: What are you tow doing?

Chuck: I am Chuck Bass don't mess with me.

Nate: Yeah, Yeah I know the whole story.

Dan: I have just had enough you.

Serena: Chuck can't get out of this one.

Blair: Want to bet.?

(Just remember folks never lose hope in the underdog (Dan), and as for the champions (Chuck, Nate) can always be crushed. Is chuck in a losing battle? I have my theories, but until next time xoxo Gossip Girl.


	5. Lust, Passion, Fire

Lust, Passion, Fire

( Hello civilians of the Upper East Side its Gossip Girl hear, and I have news that tabloids would kill for. Our very own celebrity Chuck Bass has volunteered himself into rehab center, but who is that girl with him. Its none other then Queen B who was seen with him after the fire erupted in his hotel.)

Blair: Well you finally out did yourself Chuck?

Chuck: Well, you obviously care so why don't you stay the night?

Blair: Like they would let me, and beside I don't associate with drunks.

Chuck: I am Chuck Bass woman, and I demand respect.

Blair: You dare mess with me Chuck?

(Blair stares at chuck, but what is this sudden lack of fire in her eyes? Could it be Queen B has gotten soft? Nah, but I think she is starting to fall for him, but is that really wise.)

Blair: Why are you looking at me like that?

Chuck: You are worried about me ?

Blair: Oh please ! Chuck I came here to make plans.

Chuck: You think I will buy that?

(Did I really see that? Oh yeah Chuck Bass and Blair Wardolf made for each other. Can Blair really live this down?)

Blair: This can't be.

Chuck: Shut it Blair you are killing the moment.

Blair: The only thing killing the moment is you.

Chuck: What is the plan?

Blair: The plan to destroy Jenny Humphrey?

Chuck: Don't worry I planned it all.

Blair: Well, well you are useful sometimes.


	6. The Humphrey Trap

The Humphrey Trap

(Hello Upper East Sider's this is Gossip Girl calling, and you won't believe your eyes.)

(Spotted B and C setting up a trap, but B hides when she sees the enemy approach. Jenny Humphrey walks into the hall with her brother Dan our favorite anti-socialite.)

Jenny: I wonder what dad is planning tonight?

Dan: Well… Rufus Humphrey is notoriously know for his planning…

(The note of sarcasm only helped to ignites Chucks anger he motioned for Blair to maker her move. She opened a door behind Dan pulling him into the room, and motioned Chuck to make his move.)

(What could be more sickening then this? Well nothing Chuck Bass is known as a womanizer right?)

Jenny: Wow! Sarcasm one of you greatest attributes Mr. Humphrey.

Chuck: You think so?

Jenny: What do you want?

Chuck: Come on Jenny, can't we be friends?

Jenny: Dan…Dan..

Chuck: He can't hear you.

(Can Jenny really handle herself? Can Dan save her?)

(In the other room Blair closed the door, and stared at Dan with an wicked glare.)

Dan: What are you up to ?

Blair: Just this.

(Blair leaned in and kissed Dan just as Serena was about to walk into the room. Serena stopped in her tracks her eyes not moving from the most unholy vision of her life.)

Serena: How..How could you?

Blair: Oh! Serena that's life.

Serena: I can't believe you would do that?

Blair: Payback is a bitch.

(What do these two wicked members of the Upper East Side have planned, you just have to wait and see. What can I say? Revenge is best served cold, and our favorite couple Chair have just proven that right. XOXO Gossip Girl.)


	7. Catfight

Cat-fight

(Hello upper east sider's Gossip Girl here to tell you about the biggest event in this schools history. Serena Van Der Woodsen called out Blair Wordolf, but is their a fight about brew? I hope so fighting always ignites the desire for more gossip, and you know I will deliver it.)

Serena: Can I speak to you for a moment?

Blair: I am busy.

Serena: Now Blair.

Blair: Anytime for my Bff,

Serena: What was that with Dan?

Blair: Nothing to worry about S.

Serena: I think so B.

(Really Blair? I think not especially after mrep120 sent me this clip of Blair blushing after Dan left. It took her by surprise alright, but can she hide it forever?)

(Wait a min is that lonelyboy? Yes it is, and he is going to save his little sis Jenny.

Can he take down chuck Bass?)

Chuck: Jenny just calm down.

Jenny: Someone help.

Dan tapped Chuck shoulder he turn around only to be punched by Dan, and he helps Jenny escape.

(Who is that? Queen B has locked up all the doors, and trapped the Hunphreys inside.

Can Dan Handel Blair, and save Jenny? Well until next time fell Manhattan elite bloggers. XOXO, Gossip Girl, You know you love me.


End file.
